From DE 34 43 485 C2, a flexible all-steel shaft clutch is known which comprises a connecting flange for each of the two clutch halves and a spring-elastic disc-packet ring located between, and axially distant from, the two connecting flanges. This spring-elastic disc-packet is alternately connected to a clamping bolt in circumferential direction by way of one or the other connecting flange. The disc-packet ring is seated on clamping sleeves of the clamping bolts and is clamped between clamping rings, together with the connecting flange. The seat between the clamping sleeves and the respective clamping bolts is shaped conically, whereby the axial dimensions of the disc-packet ring, the clamping rings as well as the conical seats are mutually coordinated in such a way that, as a result of the axial clamping force of the clamping bolt, the disc-packet ring subjected to initial axial clamping force at the fixing points, is subjected to additional initial radial clamping force in its seat, because the clamping sleeves--due to the conical seat--have been opened out during initial clamping. This shaft clutch has been well proven in practical use.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cone bolt-connection which can be installed in existing multi-disc shaft clutches with cylindrical boreholes in the disc packet and the connecting flange, instead of a traditional cylindrical close-tolerance bolt connection, and which allows fast and simple control of the set tightening measure.